Ruto
Overview A friendly, political, and rich planet, Ruto is a world full of clean air and open lands. They take great pride in the evolution of their world, whether it's their cities or their achievements. In the beginning, they started simple. Many villages were simple settlements that lived off the land. As technology advanced, expansive cities were constructed. Now, Ruto stands as one of the strongest in the solar system. Alignment Ruto is in the process of starting the rebellion that will one day attack the humans who have been stealing their land. This means aligning with as many planets as possible is vital. They did not align themselves before because they thought they were the best in the system. Therefore, they thought it best to keep to themselves. As they soon realize, you need allies in times of need. All problems cannot be solved by themselves. Rutovians don't think their isolation makes them selfish. With this in mind, the system is aware of Ruto's introvertness and selfishness. Other planets are not welcoming to the Rutovians. They are not hostile, but they do not respect them when communicatio is ever made. This will prove a challenge once the Rutovians start convincing planets to join their rebellion. Government Rutovians are poitically strong. The head of governement, The Baron, commands all of Ruto. There are also five Judges that also help the Baron make decisions, present matters to the Court, and other important matters. The Court itself is voted on by the people. Though there are no political parties, each person running for the Court has their own voice. Only the brightest Rutovians run. The people of Ruto do not have a say in their government. They are allowed to speak out againts their government and hope they are heard, but they do not help decide matters. There is no voting of any kind. The rebellion started with the people crying out for it. It is a rare occurence for the Court and the Baron to hear their people. Religion Rutovians are open, tolerant atheists. They do not believe in any Gods because they think it would get in the way of their politics, culture, social structure, and progression of their world. A higher being that predetermines your own life is something they don't find helpful for their world. In this way, the first Rutovians believed that they evolved from the planet's creatures that came out of an asteroid when it landed on Ruto. They are, however, very tolerant of other religions. They accept that religion on other planets have helped them grow as a community. Other religions do not bother them. Technology Ruto uses electricity to fuel their world. Huge generators are along the shorelines of the seas that power the lands. These generators run deep underground to energize across massive continents. Each area (cities, towns, settlements, etc.) run on their own grid, and each grid is assigned to a generator. Many buildings float on large electrical panels that are powered by the generators. Transportation also uses the electricity to have vehicles hover above the ground. However, when it comes to a interplanetary travel, Rutovians use other fuel for their ships. Because Ruto's cities are made of mostly metal which the electricity bounces off, the fuel is better for traversing amongst the stars. The ships are equipped with Relay Connectors to get around space. Weaponry is limited on Ruto because of their very few conflicts. The weapons are based on laser technology. Rifles, pistols, and artillery are the basics, with warships at the ready. As per-Ruto beliefs, it's better to be prepared than not at all. Culture/Social Ruto's people are very smart and very active with their environments. They are in constant contact with people around them, mostly dealing with busincess. Many Rutovians are looking out for themselves. They generally keep to themselves when they are not negotiating with themselves. The Rebellion that they have begun is their first time actually looking out for others. Crime is a problem on Ruto. Peace is present throughout, but crime is generally in business transactions. Things like theivery, embezzlement, and fraud is a big problem. Typical law enforcement dealing with security does not handle that, but there is a big unit dealing with those kinds of crimes. These crimes are typically never violent. Socially, Rutovians are kind. They never try to start conflicts or battles. Most discussions, especially when it comes to business, are intellectual. They try to find the best outcome. Outside of business, they're social lives revolve a lot around entertainment. There are many stage productions that are very technically advanced, just like Ruto. Art, in general, is what most Rutovians try to accomplish in their lives. They attempt any kind of art to make some kind of impact on their history.